O Amor Está Mudando?
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Uma garota que Garu gostava volta à Sooga. Abyo ajuda Garu a conquistá-la e Ching mantém Pucca bem longe para não atrapalhar.
1. Você se lembra?

[Pucca 10-11 anos - Garu 12-13 – Abyo 11-12 – Kate 12-13 – Ching 11-12]

(A Pucca não é minha, é do Disney XD, Vooz e blablabla. Kate e Ann é criação minha)

Garu acorda, se troca e vai almoçar. No caminho ele encontra Abyo.

"Garu! Tenho novidades pra você!" Abyo avisa. "Adivinha quem está voltando?"

Garu balança a cabeça como um não.

"Kate!"Abyo responde.

Garu olha pro chão tentando lembrar.

"Nossa Garu! Você não se lembra da Kate?"

Garu balança a cabeça.

"Ok, ok vou te falar. Lembra quando você tinha 9 anos, que tinha aquela menina que você gostava? A Kate?! Então ela vai voltar!"

Flashback

Ponto de vista do Garu.

"Nossa Abyo, quem é ela?" Eu pergunto.

"Uhm... Acho que o nome dela é... Kate, isso Kate." Abyo responde "Mas, por quê?"

"Por nada, é que... ela é bonita." Eu murmuro.

"Ahahaaaa. Duvido que você vai lá falar com ela." Abyo caçoa. "Você morre de medo de meninas!" Abyo termina.

"Eu heim, vou nada." Eu respondo.

"Haha, eu sabia."

1 ano depois.

"Garu, fiquei sabendo que a Kate vai sair do colégio." Abyo informa.

"O quê? Por quê?" Pergunto com desespero.

"Porque os pais dela tiveram que se mudar à trabalho, mas eu também fiquei sabendo que daqui uns 3 ou 4 anos ela volta."

"Que droga. Nem tive chance de falar com ela, a única coisa que eu falei pra ela na aula foi "me empresta um lápis?" daí ela me emprestou".

"auhsasahushuahushsuh" Abyo ria.

"Que foi? Não vejo graça!"

"Ai ai Garu você é uma comédia!"

Fim do flashback

Fim do ponto de vista do Garu

"Lembrou?" Abyo pergunta.

"Uhum" Garu responde alegremente.

Eles chegam no restaurante.

"Aqui!" Ching chama os dois para se sentarem na mesa dela.

"Oi Ching." Abyo fala.

"Oi gente!" Ching responde. "Vocês viram a Pucca?"

"Não." Abyo responde.

"Uhm... Então ela não acordou ainda." Ching responde.

"Então Garu continuando a conversa..." Abyo fala sussurrando pra Garu, para Ching não ouvir. "A Kate está muito mais bonita que antes e o melhor de tudo é: Ela não está com ninguém."

Garu ergue a sobrancelha e com um sorrisinho podre na cara.

"É! E você sabe como eu sou! Eu posso fazer ela gostar de você em segundos." Abyo fala um pouco mais alto.

"Ela quem?" Ching pergunta.

"É..." Abyo da uma olhada no Garu e volta a olhar na Ching. "... Ninguém." Ele termina.

E Garu fica com uma cara assustada.

"Por que não podem me dizer? Agora eu estou curiosa!" Ching fala sorrindo.

"É... Porque é coisa nossa e... Ah você lembra-se da Kate?" Abyo pergunta revirando os olhos.

Garu dá um tapa na cabeça do Abyo.

"Ai..." Abyo resmunga.

"Acho que sim, era uma que se mudou uns tempos atrás, era da sala do Garu?" Ching pergunta.

"Aff..." Abyo olha pra baixo arrependido. "É." Ele termina.

"Você gosta dela Garu?" Ching pergunta rindo.

Abyo e Garu ficam quietos. Quando Abyo ia falar Garu tampou a boca dele e balançou a cabeça como um não.

"Uhm... Sei." Ching dá uma olhada pra Garu com um sorriso.

Pucca chega com 4 pratos de macarrão, entrega os pratos pra cada um e senta do lado da Ching.

"Oi Pucca." Ching e Abyo falam juntos.

Ela da um sorriso retornando um oi.

Enquanto Pucca come, Garu, Abyo e Ching ficam discutindo em silêncio com sinais.

Abyo faz um sinal " Não, não..." depois Garu faz um sinal de zíper na boca e aponta para Pucca.

Ching fala em silêncio "Ta bom, ta bom." E também faz um zíper na boca.

"Pucca..." Ching é cortada pelos dois. "UHM UHM UHM." Eles ficam fazendo sinais de não com as mãos pra cima. Pucca primeiro olha pra Ching e depois pros dois.

"Pucca você quer ir no shopping hoje?" Ching pergunta pra Pucca fechando a cara para os dois.

"Uhum!" Pucca silenciosamente fala animada.

"Ok, ás 3:00?" Ching pergunta

Pucca balança a cabeça como um sim.

"Ótimo." Ching fala pra Pucca depois mostra a língua pra Garu e Abyo.

"hehehe." Abyo fala passando a mão no pescoço.

Mais tarde naquele dia.

"Garu vamos lá na minha casa?" Abyo pergunta

"Uhum." Garu responde

"É! Daí eu entro no meu msn e vejo se a Kate está on pra mim fala com ela."

Na casa do Abyo.

"Beleza! Ela está online! Vou falar com ela!" Abyo grita de alegria.

"Hã?" Garu levanta assustado da cama do Abyo olhando pro computador.

Na tela do computador uma janelinha de conversa com *Kate*

AbyooCara disse:

.Oi

*Kate* disse:

.Oie Abyo tudo ok?

AbyooCara disse:

.Sim, mas eu queria fazer uma pergunta pra você!

*Kate* disse:

.O que é?

Abyo da uma olhada no Garu e volta na tela.

AbyooCara disse:

.Antes de você sair daqui de Sooga aquela vez, você se lembra de alguma pessoa assim da sua sala de aula? (é uma pergunta idiota eu sei... mas responde)

*Kate* disse:

.uahsuashuahsauhshau

.Sim me lembro de algumas pessoas por quê?

AbyooCara disse:

.Quem?

*Kate* disse:

.Ah... Tinha a Tânia, a Sam, o Garu, o Kim, o Daniel...

.É desses que eu lembro.

"Ahahahahaha... Ela se lembra de você Garu!" Abyo ria.

Garu fica com um sorriso idiota na cara.

Voltando na tela do computador

.Faz tanto tempo... Por quê?

AbyooCara disse:

. Não hehehe é que o Garu é meu melhor amigo e ele queria saber se você se lembra dele...

Garu começa a bater no Abyo.

"Ai ai Garu pára ahsuahsuahsausausah" Abyo começa a rir

Garu parou e ficou apoiando sua cara nas duas mãos. Ele estava vermelhinho.

"Alá alá..." Abyo aponta pro computador.

Na tela do computador

*Kate* disse:

.haushuahusahuauhsaushaushaus

. Do Garu? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

AbyooCara disse:

.É

. Aí você se lembra da Ching? Ela é da minha sala.

*Kate* disse:

.Aham

.Ela era minha melhor amiga.

.Você conhece a Ann?

.É uma amiga minha.

AbyooCara Disse:

.Ann? Não

*Kate* disse:

.Ela é um sarro! Você tem que conhecer ela!

.Vamos no shopping hoje pra gente se encontrar outra vez!

.E leva a Ching e o seu amigo.

AbyooCara Disse:

.Ok, vou ver com meu pai.

"Você vai vir né Garu?" Abyo pergunta pro Garu.

Garu ergue os ombros.

"Ah Garu! Vai sim"

Garu revira os olhos.

Abyo desce as escadas e vai falar com seu pai na delegacia que é logo abaixo de sua casa.

"Pai, posso ir com o Garu no Shopping?"

"Quem mais que vai? Câmbio." Bruce pergunta.

"Uhm... Ching, Kate, talvez Pucca..." Abyo Responde "Ah posso ir?"Continua.

"Pode, mas volte cedo e Juízo!Câmbio" Bruce fala

"YESS!" Abyo fala girando de alegria. " A Ching e a Pucca já combinaram de ir no shopping, então nem precisa convidar."

"Uhum." Garu responde

Eles chegam no computador e vê na tela:

*Kate* disse:

.Ok

.Minha mãe disse que eu posso ir e você?

AbyooCara disse:

.Ótimo! Meu pai também deixou!

.A Ching já marcou com a amiga dela que elas vão às 3:00 agora é 1:30 então vamos 2:30?

*Kate* disse:

.Legal!!

.Então tá! Até às 2:30

.Bye, vou me arrumar.

AbyooCara disse:

.Tchau

.Até às 2:30

Fim de conversa.

O que acontecerá? Só eu sei :B Espere só o 2º capítulo e comente. Aceito críticas.

REVIEW Heim!

IsahPucca1010


	2. Mantém ela longe

Mantém ela longe

Obs: esse capítulo é um pouco engraçado então divirta-se (sei lá se é engraçado mesmo mas...)

* * *

Abyo se despede de Garu.

Garu vai para sua casa, toma banho, se enche de perfume e coloca outra roupa: Uma calça jeans preta, tênis all star vermelho e uma camisa preta dobrada nas mangas. Abyo coloca a roupa de sempre.

2:30

Garu vai pra casa do Abyo. Abyo estava esperando na porta.

"Nossa! Quem é você? É novo na cidade, precisa de orientação? Eu já sei, o melhor lugar pra você ir é ao shopping encontrar com velhas amigas gatas! uahsuahushauhs" Abyo brinca com Garu. Os dois ficam lá rindo.

"Ei, aquelas não são Pucca e Ching?" Abyo pergunta

"Uhum..." Garu responde.

"Nossa Garu! Nós não pensamos em só uma coisa!" Abyo se lembra "Uma pessoa chamada PUCCA!"

Garu faz uma cara assustada.

"Como que você vai ficar com a Kate com a Pucca na sua cola?!" Abyo pergunta. Os dois começam a andar em direção ao shopping e pensando.

"Já sei!Tive uma idéia! Vou mandar um SMS pra Ching falando pra manter a Pucca longe." Abyo fala.

Garu concorda.

Abyo pega o seu celular e começa a mandar uma mensagem pra Ching.

"Espero que ela esteja com celular!"

Na tela do celular:

"Ching, eu sei que não é uma boa hora mas, você tem que manter a Pucca longe do Garu hoje." Abyo escreve.

Enquanto isso com Pucca e Ching.

"É eu sei mas...Ãm?" Ching é interrompida pelo celular. "Uma mensagem?" Ela continua.

Ela lê a mensagem e responde:

"Mas por quê?"

Com Garu e Abyo.

"YESS! Ela recebeu."

Abyo lê a mensagem e responde:

"É que nós vamos no shopping também e... A faz o que eu mando! **_Mantém ela longe._"**

Minutos depois (com Ching e Pucca)

Na tela do celular

"Ok Abyo, vou tentar..."

Fim de conversa.

"Pronto Garu! Problema resolvido, apenas temos que contar com a Ching, senão... Já sabe."

Garu concorda.

Chegando no shopping...

"Nossa não vejo a hora de ver ela de novo!" Garu pensa com um sorrisinho na cara.

"Mas Garu... Você vai ter que fazer uma coisinha..." Diz Abyo "Falar!"

Garu engole um seco.

"Você vai falar? Senão num dá em nada!"

"Uhum..." Garu responde

"O quê? O quê você tem que falar?"

"Aff SIM." Garu grita. Garu não dá um grito desses a um tempão.

"É assim que se faz!"Abyo diz

Com Kate e Ann...

As duas estão sentadas num banco em frente a porta do Shopping.

"Nossa que demora! Já são quase três horas e..." Ann é interrompida por Kate "EI eu acho que são ELES!!"

"Ali elas Garu." Abyo responde e sai correndo em direção à elas levando Garu junto.

Kate - Cabelos lisos,loiros e longos, bonita, olhos castanhos, com uma camiseta pólo rosa listrada, jeans azul e tênis da Nike branco com o símbolo vermelho.

Ann - Cabelo liso, preto e longo, também bonita, olhos verdes escuro, usando uma camiseta branca pólo também (XP), Jeans cinza claro e tênis all star preto.

"Oie Abyo! Reconheci você de longe! Como que você está?"

"Oi Kate! Estou ótimo e você?"

Garu atrás de Abyo

"Eu também... A essa é a Ann a minha amiga que eu estava falando!" Lembra Kate. "Oi gente!" Diz Ann "Eu conheci ela no avião!" Diz Kate.

Abyo cutuca Garu.

"Oi." Os dois dizem.

"Você que é o Garu?" Kate pergunta.

Garu cora e ri.

"Sim, eu não se s-se você se lemb-bra de mim, m-mas..." Garu gagueja "É... Mas ele lembra de você." Abyo termina cortando Garu.

"É..." Garu Diz

"Eu me lembro de você sim. Só que você nunca falou comigo, sempre foi quieto na sala de aula." Kate fala.

"É... Pois é... Tempos HORRÍVEIS!" Garu ria olhando pra baixo.

"Pessoal, o que agente está fazendo aqui fora? Vamos entrar!" Ann fala

"É verdade né?! Vamos entrar!" Kate diz.

Eles entram no shopping.

Abyo vê Pucca e Ching lá longe vindo.

"Ah é... Eu vou no banheiro, vem comigo Garu?"

"Não, mas..." Garu fala "VEM LOGO!" Abyo pega no braço de Garu e o puxa.

No banheiro masculino...

"Aí o que é? Me solta caramba." Garu reclama.

"Cara, passou muito perto! E VOCÊ! A hora que eu falar que é pra vir É pra vir!" Abyo grita.

" Ta bom, mas o que aconteceu?" Garu pergunta

"A Pucca e a Ching estavam vindo. Vou mandar outra mensagem pra Ching." Diz Abyo.

"Uhmm... Por que não falou antes?!"

Na tela do celular

"Ching se você encontrar com a Kate fala um pouco com ela e SUMA! Eu e o Garu estamos no banheiro esperando vocês irem pra outro lugar!"

----Enviar---- "click"

Com Ching e Pucca...

Ching já tinha se encontrado com Kate e está falando com ela.

"Os garotos estão aqui também, o Abyo e o..." Kate é interrompida pelo celular da Ching.

"Aff de novo!" Ching resmunga.

Ching lê a mensagem e responde:

"Ta bom! Vou bolar alguma coisa aqui pra mim "Sumir" na frente de todo mundo vou simplesmente ficar invisível! Aff cala a boca Abyo! Deixa eu em Paz e outra coisa, meus créditos estão acabando!"

Abyo recebe a mensagem, lê e escreve:

"A Ching, por favor faz isso por mim? Aliás pro Garu? Por favor???"

Passa um tempo, e nada.

"AAAA! Estamos fritos Garu!" Abyo diz triste.

Abyo leva um susto. O celular dele toca.

"Pronto." Abyo atende.

"ABYO PÁRA DE ME IRRITAR! SE VIRA! -------------" Ching grita.

"Ching?? CHING? Ahãhããã..." Abyo fala com tristesa.

"Eu só sei de uma coisa Abyo..." Garu fala olhando pra baixo. "O que?" Abyo pergunta. "Eu vou pra casa!"

"Não não Garu! Você vai ficar aqui! AH eu já sei!" Abyo fala.

"O quê?" Garu pergunta "EU apareço lá e falo que você ainda está no banheiro!" Abyo fala. "NÃO! Fala assim: O Garu teve que ir comprar num sei o que! Fala isso! Senão elas vão pensar que eu estou cagando!" Garu fala "haushahsauhsauhsuhsuahs. Ta bom, primeiro eu dou uma observada e vejo se a Pucca e a Ching ainda estão lá se elas não estiverem eu volto aqui pra te buscar se estiverem... Tchau FUII!"

"Espera.. Aff esquece."

Depois de 20 segundos...

Garu já estava cansado de esperar, estava até saindo do banheiro até que...

"Garu, Garu!" Abyo grita de longe. "O que é?" Garu pergunta. "Entra, entra, ENTRA!" Abyo vai empurrando o Garu de volta pro banheiro. "Nossa o que aconteceu?" Garu pergunta. "Tem alguém aqui no banheiro?" Abyo pergunta. "Sei lá, acho que não, só a gente"Garu responde "Ótimo, aqui tem entrada de ar???" Abyo pergunta. "O quê???" "ENTRADA DE AR CARAMBA" Abyo grita. "Não é aquilo ali?" Garu aponta pra uma entradinha no teto. "É isso aí mesmo!" Abyo responde. " Tá mas pra quê você quer isso?" "Menos papo e mais ação Garu!"

Os dois entram num banheiro vazio, sobem em cima da patente, e sobem no teto onde tem a entrada de ar.

"Ótimo! Agora, pra que lado é o banheiro das meninas?" Abyo pergunta sussurrando. "Á esquerda eu acho." Garu fala sussurrando também. "Mas por quê você quer ver o banheiro das meninas?" Garu pergunta. "Pra ouvir o que a Kate e a Ann falam da gente." "Ammm legal!" Garu responde animado. "Achei!" Abyo responde.

Abyo e Garu ficam escutando...

"...Nossa o Abyo e o Garu estão agitados hoje! Não param de correr, parecem que estão se escondendo de alguma coisa!" Ann fala "É mesmo." Diz Kate. "Aquele amigo do Abyo até que é bonitinho!"Diz Ann. "É mesmo né?" Diz Kate.

Garu e Abyo ficam se olhando sorrindo. Parecem idiotas.

"Mas quem você acha mais bonito?" Ann pergunta.

Os dois ficam inclinando a cabeça pra baixo.

"Uhm... Ai Ann, pra ser sincera, o Garu!" Diz Kate.

Garu bate alegremente no ombro do Abyo, e Abyo fica com raiva.

"Ah o Abyo é bonitinho, mas você não falou que ele tem namorada?"Pergunta Ann. "É... Ele disse pra mim que estava ficando com a Ching." Diz Kate. "Então...E você que disse que queria ficar com alguém aqui de Sooga, o Garu é uma boa oportunidade." Diz Ann."É verdade, vou ver com o Abyo se esse Garu está namorando." "É isso aí! Vamos!" Termina Ann.

"Ótimo, tudo que agente precisava nós já sabemos!"Diz Abyo. "Vamos sair daqui!" Diz Garu.

Os dois vão saindo da entrada de ar. Pronto.

"Vamos lá fora antes que elas desconfiem de alguma coisa, passamos muito tempo no banheiro." Diz Garu. "Não, não, não, espera aí camarada. Falei pra elas que você foi pra outro lugar compra num sei oque, agora você vai ter que dar a volta no Shopping e nos encontrar no... no... a sei lá, eu vou ver pra onde elas vão, tente nos encontrar na praça de alimentação." "Ok."

Os dois se separam. Garu vai pra um lado e Abyo pro outro.

* * *

Com Kate e Ann...

"...quando você vai perguntar pro Abyo?" Pergunta Ann. "Agora."

"Oi... eu estava falando com o Garu no celular e ele falou que ele está chegando na praça de alimentação." Diz Abyo."Uh! Legal, eu já estava com fome mesmo." Diz Ann.

"Abyo... o Garu, ele.... tem namorada?" Pergunta Kate.

Abyo pensou diretamente em Pucca, a consciência dele falava sim, sim, sim, sim... "Não. Por que? Você gostou dele ou..." "A... pra falar a verdade ele é bonitinho sim..." Kate cora, fica vermelha como um pimentão. "Kate se eu te falar uma coisa... você não fala pro Garu que eu falei?Vale pra você também Ann" Abyo diz. "Num conto, vai fala." Diz Kate "O Garu... gosta de você... Não era pra mim falar né mas..." Diz Abyo.

No pensamento de Abyo

"...PUTZ FALEI! Estraguei tudo!"

Fim do pensamento.(XP)

"Pra falar a verdade Abyo... Eu também gosto dele..." Diz Kate. "Sério?" Pergunta Abyo. "É, é sério. Mas, uma pergunta. Ele é BV? Não, porque eu odeio quem é BV." Diz Kate "Am... Oque é BV?" Pergunta Abyo. "Aff, Boca Virgem, nunca beijou ninguém." Diz Ann revirando os olhos.

No pensamento de Abyo outra vez -

"...nossa o que eu falo? Sim, não... Se eu falar sim ela não quer ele, se não ela fica então... MAS eu acho que ele nunca beijou a Pucca, espera..."

Fim do pensamento.

"Tem que ter beijado na boca ou só selinho?" Pergunta Abyo. "NA BOCA!" As duas gritam.

No pensamento outra vez

"...que eu saiba a Pucca nunca beijou o Garu na boca. Mas eu vou falar que ele não é BV e pronto."

Fim do pensamento.

"A... então ele não é BV." Diz Abyo. "Ótimo!" Diz Kate

* * *

Com Garu....

Ele chega na Praça de Alimentação e senta numa mesa à espera de seus amigos. E de repente... vê Ching e Pucca subindo nas escadas rolantes.

"Merda..." Murmura Garu.

A Primeira pessoa que olha pro Garu é Pucca. Ching vê que Pucca olha pro Garu e fica querendo ir lá com ele.

"Nananinanão mocinha, hoje você vai ficar aqui comigo. Deixa o Garu hoje..." Ching pega Pucca nos braços e vai arrastando ela pra outro lugar. Ching olha pra atrás e Garu faz um sinal de Ok e meche a boca falando em silêncio "Valeu" e ela retorna um sinal de certo.

* * *

Com Abyo e as meninas...

"A única coisa que o Garu tinha que fazer era cortar aquele cabelo com aqueles Pigtails, deixar o cabelo igual ao do Edward Cullen. hehehehe."Diz Ann "É verdade." Diz Kate. "Ahahahaha... Uma coisa que ele nunca iria fazer!" Diz Abyo. "A... mas Abyo, aquele cabelo dele é horrível! Nunca ninguém disse isso pra ele?" Diz Kate. "Não. Mas eu vou falar pra ele."

Na praça de alimentação...

"Não é ele ali?" Pergunta Ann. "É." Abyo e Kate falam juntos.

Eles se aproximam da mesa e Garu está cochilando em cima de seus braços. Abyo dá um tapa na cabeça de Garu.

"Idiota! Eu estou acordado!" Garu resmunga. "Onde nós vamos comer?Mc Donalds, X Noodle, Kitchen Chef, Mr n-nem... AFF esquece, vamos no Mc Donalds mesmo." Diz Kate.

Minutos depois...

"Que delícia!"Diz Ann. "Garu, a Kate e a Ann... elas falaram que você devia fazer um corte de cabelo igual ao do Edward do Crepúsculo." Diz Abyo.

"AHHH!! EU HEIM!" Diz Garu. "A qual é Garu! Corta esse cabelo!" Diz Ann. "É mesmo Garu, se você cortar o cabelo você vai ficar muito mais bonito do que já está!" Diz Kate. Garu engole um seco, com um "HEIM???" enorme na sua cabeça. "Mas como assim? M-m-ma-ma... Olha... Se eu cortar o cabelo eu ganho oque?" Pergunta Garu. Todos da mesa ficam se olhando. "FALEM ALGUMA COISA!" Garu grita.

Garu vê Kate cochichando com a Ann, depois Garu olha para Abyo. Ann que está do lado do Garu fala: "A Kate mandou falar: Um beijo" Ann sussurra.

Garu congela.

* * *

Nossa! Esse capítulo foi enorme! Uff

Oque vai acontecer? Garu vai cortar o cabelo? Vai ganhar um beijo? Leiam o 3º capítulo e descubram! Só **EU** sei! muhuhahahahahaha!

_IsahPucca1010_


	3. Condições

Enfim! Capítulo 3! Espero que vocês gostem!

Como foi o 2º capítulo? uhmmm.... Vamos ver oque aconteceu no final-

*..."Garu, a Kate e a Ann... elas falaram que você devia fazer um corte de cabelo igual ao do Edward do Crepúsculo." Diz Abyo.

"AHHH!! EU HEIM!" Diz Garu. "A qual é Garu! Corta esse cabelo!" Diz Ann. "É mesmo Garu, se você cortar o cabelo você vai ficar muito mais bonito do que já está!" Diz Kate. Garu engole um seco, com um "HEIM???" enorme na sua cabeça. "Mas como assim? M-m-ma-ma... Olha... Se eu cortar o cabelo eu ganho oque?" Pergunta Garu. Todos da mesa ficam se olhando. "FALEM ALGUMA COISA!" Garu grita.

Garu vê Kate cochichando com a Ann, depois Garu olha para Abyo. Ann que está do lado do Garu fala: "A Kate mandou falar: Um beijo" Ann sussurra.

Garu congela.*

Nasss.

* * *

Abyo fica olhando pra Garu com cara de bunda...

"O que ela disse?" Abyo pergunta. Garu cora. "GARU! Oque ELA DISSE?" Abyo grita fazendo Garu acordar pra vida."A-a... n-nada que...te interesse!"Diz Garu gaguejando. "O QUE? VEM CÁ." Diz Abyo pegando Garu pelo braço. Garu olha pra trás e Kate pisca pra ele.

"Garu me responde uma coisa?" Diz Abyo. "O que é?" "Qual é a causa de você estar aqui?" Pergunta Abyo."Humm as garotas?" "É! Quem te trouxe aqui e te ajudou até agora?" Grita Abyo. "Humm você?" "É isso aí! Agora, se você não me responder o que está acontecendo eu te deixo aqui sozinho com as garotas e chamo a Pucca! Você quer isso?" Diz Abyo. "LÓGICO QUE NÃO!" "ENTÃO RESPONDE MERDA! O QUE A ANN COCHICHOU PRA VOCÊ?" "Ah... lembra quando eu disse:e o que eu ganho com isso?" Diz Garu. "Sim lembro." "Então, a Kate mandou a Ann me dizer: um BEIJO!" Diz Garu. "Ai meu Deus! FAÇA ENTÃO!" grita Abyo. "Mas Abyo isso é uma condição! Eu preciso cortar meu cabelo pra ela me beijar, e eu estou com medo de eu cortar e vai que ela não me beija!" "Eu conheço a Kate, ela não faria uma coisa dessas, corta esse cabelo!" Diz Abyo.

E os dois voltam pra mesa.

"Beleza... Eu corto. Mas você vai ter que fazer o que prometeu!" Diz Garu. "Ótimo! Mas primeiro você corta depois eu faço." Diz Kate. "Beleza Pode ser amanhã? Daí agente volta no shopping." Diz Garu. "Mas porque?" Pergunta Ann. "Porque vocês tem que escolher o corte... Eu nem lembro como que é o cabelo desse cara!" Diz Garu. "Ata." Diz Kate.

* * *

No outro dia...

Garu acorda e liga o computador. Entra no MSN e Kate, Abyo e Ann estão online (e outras pessoas).

Na tela do computador

Garu disse:

.E aí Abyo? Nós vamos mesmo no shopping?

AbyooCara disse:

.Lógico! Às 3h.

Garu olha pro relógio: 11:34

Garu disse:

.Nossa 3h é muito tarde vamos 2h

AbyooCara disse:

.Vou ver com elas.

* * *

10 minutos depois...

AbyooCara disse:

.2h então.

Garu disse:

.Beleza.

Garu coloca nas mensagens pessoais: **_Condições!_**

Garu desliga o computador e vai almoçar no Goh Rong.

No Goh Rong...

Garu se senta numa mesa. Dada chega na mesa de Garu.

"Um prato de macarrão?" Pergunta Dada. Garu assentiu. Dada anota o pedido e vai para a cozinha.

Ching e Abyo chegam e vão direto na mesa de Garu.

"E aí Garu beijou alguém ontem?hehehe" Pergunta Ching. "Não... Mas hoje talvez." Diz Garu " Ué? Voltou a falar? Nossa, não sabia que só por causa de uma menina você até volta a falar!" Diz Ching.

Pucca chega e se senta na mesa.

"Oi Pucca." Todos dizem(Até Garu.) Pucca fica confusa quando ouve Garu falando também.

Abyo se aproxima de Garu e sussurra no ouvido dele.

"Garu, eu acho bom você se apressar pra comer porque a Kate e a Ann estão vindo." "E?"Diz Garu "Ué? A Pucca pode te beijar a qualquer segundo." Garu engole um seco.

"Aff, eu acho que eu vou comer em casa." Diz Garu a todos e ele levanta da mesa. "Porque Garu?" Pergunta Ching. "A razões pessoais...mais ou menos...vou la falar para os cozinheiros embrulharem pra viagem..." Diz Garu. "Tchau." Dizem Ching e Abyo juntos.

Garu chama Dada. Dada se aproxima. "O que foi?" Pergunta Dada. "Embrulha pra viagem o meu." Diz Garu. De repente Kate e Ann chegam no Goh Rong, vão direto na mesa que Garu estava. "Toma Garu." Diz Dada. " Ata." Garu entrega o dinheiro e passa pela mesa onde Kate e seus amigos estão. Kate pisca pra Garu e Pucca vê e fica com raiva, Garu sorri.

* * *

2:00 horas...


	4. Ken Livros à granel

Capítulo 4

Aproveitem

6:30 horas... no Ken-Livros-à-granel... Aliás atrás do Ken-Livros-à-granel...

"Abyo, vê se não tá vindo alguém!" Diz Garu. "Num está Garu!" Diz Abyo. "Beleza. Mas e as meninas?" Pergunta Garu. "Bom, elas disseram que iam não sei aonde e iam voltar... mas elas não aparecem..." Diz Abyo.

Com Kate e Ann...

"Ann, você acha que eu tenho que fazer isso mesmo?" Pergunta Kate. "Lógico! Ele é lindo! Não deixa a fila andar Kate." Diz Ann. "Pra falar a verdade, eu queria namorar ele." "Mas você nunca fez isso! Você só fica e vai embora!" Diz Ann. "Eu sei, mas ele é muito bonito pra se jogar fora!" "Uhm isso é verdade. E ainda bem que você o convenceu de cortar aquele cabelo, mas do mesmo jeito ele já era bonito." Diz Ann. "Ele mudou muito desde a última vez que eu vi ele." Diz Kate. "Então vamos?" Pergunta Ann. "Vamos, já estamos atrasadas." Diz Kate.

As duas vão pro à caminho do Ken-Livros-à-granel. No caminho encontram Ching e Pucca.

"Oi Ching!" Diz Kate e Ann. "Oi gente!" Diz Ching. Pucca acena. "Depois agente se fala, vou ficar com um Robert Pattinson agora! hehehehehe" Diz Kate. "Nossa mal chegou na cidade e já conquistou corações?" Diz Ching. "Opa!" Diz Kate. "Onde vocês estão indo?" Pergunta Ann. "Nenhum lugar estamos só passeando." Diz Ching. "Vamos lá no Livros-à-granel pra comer com agente!" Diz Kate. "É! Pode ser." Diz Ching.

Novamente no Ken-Livros-à-granel...

"Elas estão vindo?" Pergunta Garu. "Deixa eu ver." Diz Abyo. "Sim, se prepara." Continua Abyo. Garu engole um seco. "Primeira vez que eu beijo de verdade uma menina." Pensa Garu. "MERDA! A Ching e a Pucca estão vindo também!"

"_Agente se vê depois!_" Diz Ann lá de longe.

"Uffa! Realmente eu pensava que a Ching e a Pucca iriam vir também!" Diz Garu. "Eu também" Diz Abyo.

Então as duas chegam.

"Que demora! Achei que você tinha desistido!" Diz Garu. "Ta louco?! Nunca." Diz Kate. "Então está tudo Ok?" Pergunta Ann. "Sim." Diz Kate. "Tudo mesmo? Perfeitamente bem? Tudo ótimo?" Pergunta Ann. "SIM ANN." Diz Garu. "Beleza então, eu e o Abyo podemos ir ali no Livros-à-Granel?"Pergunta Ann. "Pode Ann!Vai logo!" Diz Kate. "Vamos Abyo." Diz Ann.

Abyo já tinha ido ao Livros-à-granel faz tempo.

"Ah! Ann, segura minha katana pra mim?" Pergunta Garu. "Por que?" Pergunta Ann. " porque eu esqueci de deixá-la em casa e ela está me incomodando..." Diz Garu. "Ok."

Ann leva a katana com ela. Agora só está Garu e Kate.

"Você luta? Você tem uma katana." Diz Kate. "Sim, luto artes marciais, por isso a katana." Diz Garu. "Humm mais um motivo pra mim gostar de você! Hehehehehehehe."Diz Kate.

No Livros-à-granel...

Ching e Pucca estavam sentadas numa mesa à espera de Ann e Abyo.

"Ann antes da gente entrar aqui eu tenho que te falar uma coisa." Diz Abyo. "O que foi Abyo?" Pergunta Ann. "Não espalhe, que o Garu e a Kate estão namorando!" Diz Abyo. "Por que?" Pergunta Ann. "Não fale pra Kate mas, tem uma menina, aquela que estava do lado da Ching, ela se chama Pucca. Então... ela gosta tanto do Garu que ela o beija todos os dias, até estranhei que ela não está procurando ele, então, se ela descobrir que os dois estão namorando, ela fica realmente LOUCA! É até perigoso ela bater no Garu, ou mesmo na Kate..." Diz Abyo. "Nossa que horror!" Diz Ann. "É! Então...não conta nem pra Ching! PRA NINGUÉM a partir de agora..." Abyo faz um zíper na boca e Ann balança a cabeça.

Eles entram e vão direto na mesa de Ching e Pucca.

"Ué, essa é a katana do Garu?" Pergunta Ching. Pucca olha desconfiada pra Ann. "Aé... am... o G-garu..." gagueja Ann. "O Garu emprestou a katana dele ontem pra Ann e depois o Garu vai vir aqui pra pegar."termina Abyo. Eles continuam desconfiados. "A.. ela luta também."

"Nossa Ann! Esqueci de falar um negócio pro Ga... pra Kate. Já volto." Diz Abyo. "O que?" Pergunta Ann, à essa hora Abyo já tinha ido faz tempo.

Abyo chega lá e Kate e Garu já estavam se beijando. "Que meleca! E agora? É urgente!" Pensa Abyo. Ele volta pro restaurante/livraria. Ele chega na mesa...

"Depois eu falo. Cheguei na hora errada." Diz Abyo. "Já estão se beijando?" Pergunta Ann. "Com quem a Kate está ficando?" Pergunta Ching. Abyo e Ann congelam. "Vou lá falar com a Kate...Fui!" Diz Abyo.

"Vou ter que falar, mesmo que eles estejam se beijando!" Pensa Abyo.

Ele chega lá os dois estão só falando um com o outro.

"Garu, eu não quero só ficar..." Diz Kate. "Você quer..." Antes de Garu terminar Kate diz: "Namoro, compromisso, etc etc etc." termina Ann. "Humm. É pois é... eu também ia te falar a mesma coisa." Diz Garu. Os dois começam a se beijar novamente sorrindo. Ele dá um abraço nela.

"É... desculpa interromper mas, tenho que falar com vocês dois urgente!" Diz Abyo. Kate engasga. "O QUE É ABYO?" Pergunta Garu. "Vocês não podem espalhar esse namoro, então, não fiquem demonstrando muito afeto ali dentro." Diz Abyo. "Abyo, eu nem vou comer! E também não vou espalhar isso pra ninguém." Diz Kate. "E Garu preciso falar com você." Diz Abyo. Eles vão pra um canto. "Aparece lá depois, senão eles podem desconfiar, e... limpa sua boca que está rosa!" Diz Abyo. "Ah... é o batom da Kate." Diz Garu. "Te encontro depois BEM depois."Diz Abyo. "Ok" Diz Garu.

"...é aqui de Sooga." Ann ainda estava explicando pra Ching e pra Pucca com que que a Kate estava ficando, mas estava mentindo é claro. "A..." Cai a fixa de Ching, "claro que é o Garu, ele disse que gostava dela e falou para manter a Pucca longe aquele dia! É lógico!" Pensa Ching.


End file.
